In the field of fruit harvesting, labor costs and worker availability issues remain a large concern. Our attempts at harvest assist by vacuum tubes and decelerators have been successful and ongoing. A fruit picker removes the fruit from the tree and places the fruit into a vacuum tube where by vacuum pressure moves the fruit through the tube to the decelerator. The decelerator cushions and slows the fruit to the speed of the decelerator body and subsequently exits the fruit from the vacuum environment while maintaining a vacuum seal.